Heartbreaks & Heartaches
by NicoxMaki
Summary: AU, What if our beloved queen of Muse was one of the most popular girls at Otonokizaka and was famous for being a heartbreaker. How will the members of Muse react every time she gets "called out" and how could they possibly tell her how they all feel? They get the motivation to confess after a certain obstacle appears and gets in their way. A Honoka harem with more drama.


Hello everyone and yes I know what's going through your head right now. And yes, it is a whole new story from me, but this one just sounded fun to do when I thought about it and I'm the type of person to do things on impulse, so that's why I posted it. Anyways, the nine of them are still all friends, but Muse doesn't exist and Otonokizaka is not in danger of closing down, in fact it's quite popular for its beautiful students and there are a few more things that will be different, but you'll find out soon enough. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"I Love You Kousaka-san, please go out with me!" A random girl confessed to Honoka.

"Sorry, but the answer is no. Please excuse me." She said calmly to the girl then walked away while the girl started to cry. After walking a fair distance from where she just broke the girl's heart, she stopped at a bench that had a familiar face sitting on it.

"Another one, huh." The girl said, but still looked down to continue reading her book.

"Yeah, I just wish they stop confessing every time I'm alone. Also, I wish that I would at least know them if they're going to confess. How can I accept their confession if I don't even know who they are?"

"Well, it's because they know who you are and that's why they're confessing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that one meeting with you, is all it takes to fall in love."

"Hm, does that mean you're in love with me then?" She asked half jokingly, but was also curious with the answer.

"W-what're you talking about?" She accidentally dropped her book in her surprise to the question and picked it up, Honoka caught on to the blush on her face.

"Well, you just said that it only takes one meeting to fall in love with me and we've had plenty of those already, so are you?"

"D-don't be ridiculous." She said as she started to walk away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the music room."

"I see, see you later Maki-chan."

"Mm." As she continued to walk away without turning back, but it's not like she could without Honoka seeing her face entirely red.

Maki continued to walk until she got to a turn and leaned against the wall, she peeked back to where Honoka was and said to herself.

"One meeting is all it takes to fall in love with you Honoka, that's why I'm already deeply in love with you because I'm one of the lucky ones you're close to. But we're also the unlucky ones because every time we meet we all come to love you even more and that you don't even realize it."

Maki sighed and then made her way towards the music room, as another girl approached Honoka.

"Excuse me Kousaka-san?" The girl asked shyly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The student council president wanted to see you."

"Ah, I see, thank you." She gets up from her seat and starts to walk towards the student council room.

On the way there, she tried to avoid anyone she saw in the off chance they were going to confess to her. She arrived at the student council room and knocked.

"Come in." The familiar voice said to her.

"What is it Eri-chan?" Honoka said as she entered the room. She found the said girl sitting at her desk with a few papers neatly stacked at the corner.

"Ah Honoka, that was fast. I only called for a a while ago and you're already here." Eri stood up and motioned Honoka to head table at the center of the room.

"If you want, I could leave and I'll come back in ten minutes." Honoka joked as she sat down while Eri was preparing some tea.

"That's not necessary, I was merely surprised at how quickly you were found. You would usually be hiding to avoid being confessed to."

"Well, if the girl you sent out to find me was a fan, that's probably why and anyway, it's also because I was just confessed to a while ago and I was sitting around thinking about why I keep getting confessed like this."

"Maybe it's because you're amazing, attractive, cute, funny-"

"Okay, stop it you're embarrassing me."

"I can go on though."

"I'd rather you stop, anyways don't tell me you called me here just on hit on me."

"Well..."

"Eli-chan.."

"Alright, there's an upcoming festival right?"

"Yeah..." Honoka was becoming suspicious.

"Well, the student council was planning to hold a contest for couples and we would like for you to promote and participate in it."

"Eh, why me? I'm single and you know I'm not interested in couple stuff."

"Well, besides me and Nozomi, the members of the student council are fans of us and since you were infamous for breaking hearts, they were curious to see how you would look with a partner."

"Seriously, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Eri grinned.

"Not really."

"Huh, then why ask me for my permission. Since it seems like I don't even have a choice, I'll participate anyways."

"Good, you have until the end of tomorrow to pick your partner."

"What, that quick!"

"I don't know if you realize this Honoka, but the festival is next week. All the preparations have been made and all we really need is your partner and we'll make the costume you need."

"What if I don't find a partner?"

"Then you're stuck with either me or Nozomi."

"I'll pass on that, I'll see if I can find someone else."

"Ouch, that hurts you know."

"Yeah, but if it's you I'm partnered with something _may_ happen, and if I'm partnered with Nozomi, then something _will_ happen.

"Then you better hope you can find someone who won't take advantage of the fact that the two of you will temporarily be couple."

"Yeah, wish me luck." Honoka said before she closed the door and left.

"What if I don't want to, I hope you don't find someone and be with me..."

* * *

Honoka walks through the courtyard of the school. I is afterschool, so it is safe for her to walk around alone because not a lot people usually stay back and if they do, they are usually within respective clubs.

As Honoka walks around, pondering about who she can pair up with that doesn't like or know her , but because she was lost in thought, she didn't see the girl also in her own little world walking towards her direction. After a few moments, the two finally collided and fell.

"Ow, that hurt. Are you okay?" Honoka was concerned for the girl she accidentally bumped into.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl answered and Honoka took a look at her, she wasn't wearing the school uniform and was wearing casual clothes. The girl was donned in a white blouse that was inside a red checkered sweater vest and black hot pants with a red belt along with auburn colored boots. The girl also wore a beanie, silver pendant, and the glasses that fell off her face.

Though the mystery girl's fashion sense caught Honoka's eye, but what really made Honoka stop and stare is the beauty the girl possessed. She had adorable facial features that accented her beautiful auburn colored hair well and her body looked slim, but possessed a curvy figure as well. The girl looked down a bit as she flinched from the pain in her butt, but once she recovered she looked up and opened her eyes to look back at Honoka.

Honoka was captivated by her lilac eyes and stared back at hers. Silence took over and a somewhat awkward, yet comfortable atmosphere was created. However, the mystery girl finally ended it as she apologized.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention." She averted her eyes from Honoka, who continued to stare at her.

"I-it's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." Honoka gulped, this girl peaked her interest and she was dying to know more about her. "I'm Kousaka Honoka, and you are?" She held her hand out to gesture a handshake.

"Oh, um, I-I'm Yuuki Anju." The girl, who's name was Anju, blushed slightly as she shook Honoka's hands.

"You don't look familiar, are you new here?"

"Oh, I'm a transfer student here, I came finalize the papers and I'll officially be a student here tomorrow."

"Really? That's great."

"I-is that so?" Honoka could tell that Anju was getting nervous due to the awkward atmosphere going on between them, but she decided to make it worse by asking her next question.

"L-listen, I know you're new here, but could we become a couple?"

"W-what?" Anju was surprised, meanwhile there was a certain girl with cerulean hair that heard what she said and ran away and began to call their friends.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
